warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleekwhisker
|pastaffie= ShadowClan, Darktail's group, The Kin, SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Sleekpaw, Sleekwhisker (unofficially) |rogue=Sleekpaw, Sleekwhisker |mother=Dawnpelt |father=Crowfrost |brothers=Juniperclaw, Strikestone |mentor=Tigerstar |app=unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sleekwhisker is a sleek, golden- yellow she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Tigerheart remembers how he'd taught Sleekpaw basic hunting moves, and the memory pierces his heart. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, when Needlepaw invites Alderpaw and Sparkpaw to sit by her, she introduces the ThunderClan apprentices to herself, and Sleekpaw and Beepaw, who sat beside her. The ShadowClan apprentices nod a greeting. When Needlepaw mentions that ThunderClan cats are bossy, Sparkpaw disagrees, but Needlepaw explains that Clans have reputations for the others. Sleekpaw licks a paw and draws it over her ear, commenting that she thinks it is stupid. She goes on that what Clan one is born in won't decide what a cat is like, as some ShadowClan cats are just as bossy as those in ThunderClan. Sparkpaw's ears pricks forward in shock at Sleekpaw's idea, but Alderpaw gets the feeling that she is right. :After the Gathering starts and Onestar announces that WindClan hunting has been good, Needlepaw mutters that he probably hasn't done much hunting, and Sleekpaw agrees that her mentor said that he couldn't catch a blind hedgehog, and especially not a rabbit. Alderpaw is amused that they are talking that way about a Clan leader, but is shocked at their comments, and even more surprised that ShadowClan warriors would talk like that in front of apprentices. Onestar mentions that some rogues passed through the edges of their territory, but left after Crowfeather led a patrol to watch them, and Sleekpaw bends forward to mutter something into Needlepaw's ear, though Alderpaw stops listening as Bramblestar begins to talk. :When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he says that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt; Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. He then allows the medicine cats to announce their prophecy to the Clans. After the medicine cats have shared their vision, the cats discuss among each other what it might mean, but Sleekpaw quietly, yet disdainfully, mews that she thinks that whole idea is silly. She explains that prophecies and StarClan are ridiculous and Alderpaw and Sparkpaw exchange a shocked glance. Alderpaw wonders if Sleekpaw really doesn't believe in StarClan, and thinks that it is terrible. Although Needlepaw and Beepaw appear to be shocked at first too, after a few heartbeats they share a forced purr of laughter. :Later, when Alderpaw and Leafpool cross through ShadowClan territory to get catmint, they encounter a patrol, which includes Needlepaw. She greets Alderpaw, and says that he already met Sleekpaw, then introduces him to Yarrowpaw. Tigerheart, who is leading the patrol, insists on escorting the medicine cats to the edge of their territory, and the apprentices bring up the rear. Thunder and Shadow :Sleekpaw, along with the rest of the ShadowClan apprentices, continues to gain a reputation for being unruly and disrespectful to her elders. When Leafpool and Alderpaw come to ShadowClan to care for their dying medicine cat Littlecloud, they are met by a patrol consisting of Sleekpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stonewing. Stonewing helps Leafpool carry the herbs she is bringing to ShadowClan, and Alderpaw wonders if Sleekpaw will give him the same courtesy. Instead, the yellow she-cat glances at him haughtily and begins to head back towards camp. Tawnypelt assists the medicine cat apprentice in carrying his herbs in Sleekpaw's place. :As the rest of the cats follow Sleekpaw to ShadowClan camp, the young she-cat questions why they had to ask ThunderClan for help. Leafpool sniffs in response, pointing out that someone needs to take care of Littlecloud. The apprentice argues that she doesn't see why this is necessary, because Littlecloud cannot be cured, and is so old that he should have already died. Angered by the yellow she-cat's comments, Tawnypelt orders her to carry Alderpaw's herbs in order to help her keep her jaws shut. Sleekpaw, although glaring at the senior warrior, does take the herbs. When the five cats make it back to camp, Sleekpaw rudely spits out the herbs onto the ground, and comments that they taste foul. :A little more than a half moon later, after Darktail and his group come to settle by the lake, Sleekpaw is persuaded by Needlepaw to pay a visit to them, a trip on which the silver apprentice also takes Violetkit. The yellow she-cat is dismayed at having the kit come along, but Needlepaw tells her friend to stop being such a fox-heart, and that she was invited along because she was trusted. Sleekpaw replies that she can be trusted, and that she loves sharing secrets, but questions whether Violetkit can be as well. Violetkit indignantly cries that she wouldn't betray Needlepaw, because they are friends. :The two apprentices lead the way into the forest. Violetkit, under the impression that she is being taken to visit Alderpaw and Twigkit, is confused when they don't take the same route as they did the previous time. Concerned, she questions whether they are going the right way. Sleekpaw, rather than answer the black-and-white she-cat's query, imitates her voice, squeaking like a kit, much to Violetkit’s embarrassment. Needlepaw catches a mouse, and she offers her fellow apprentice the first bite, dropping the kill at Sleekpaw's paws. Violetkit is stunned, stating that apprentices are only meant to hunt for the Clan. The yellow she-cat snorts, telling her not to be such a cleanpaw. She then proceeds to make fun of how Violetkit isn't Clanborn. :Sleekpaw pads forward suddenly, the first to scent the rogues. Violetkit is alarmed when she sees Darktail and his cats, and is shocked when Sleekpaw and Needlepaw, rather than trying to fight them off, watch them calmly, with smooth pelts. The two she-cats begin to speak with the rogues, and Darktail brings up the point that WindClan had attacked them, not the other way around. Needlepaw sides with the rogue leader, and adds that Clan cats are so defensive. Sleekpaw puts in that they don't like to share their territory with anyone. Violetkit argues that the land here belongs to the Clans, and the rogues inquire as to what makes the Clan cats so special. Sleekpaw supports the rogues' side, saying that since no one can help their place of birth, no one should be denied good hunting because they aren't Clanborn. When Rain, one of the rogues, questions whether she can be trusted, Sleekpaw claims that she can. She says that she shares their view that the Clans are wrong, because all the rules and borders accomplish nothing but cause battles. :The three young ShadowClan she-cats continue to visit Darktail's group. After Tawnypelt catches her apprentice Needlepaw out in the forest with Violetkit when she should have been training, the furious tortoiseshell takes the pair to Rowanstar to be disciplined. Needlepaw ends up getting in an argument with her Clan leader, and the discussion draws attention from the other apprentices, including Sleekpaw, as they watch Needlepaw stand up to her Clan leader. Crowfrost nervously watches his three kits, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Juniperpaw, as they stand together looking questioning at Rowanstar. Sleekpaw criticizes Rowanstar, calling out that ShadowClan used to be feared by the other Clans, but now they only try to make peace, and is backed up by her two littermates. As Needlepaw argues with Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt tells her apprentice to respect her elders. In response, Sleekpaw yowls that they will only respect the warriors once they start respecting the apprentices. Rowanstar eventually manages to quell the apprentices' protests. However, when Darktail and his group are met with hostility by the ShadowClan warriors after rescuing Violetkit and bring her home, Sleekpaw and her denmates speak out in defense of the rogues. :Days afterwards, several of Darktail's rogues come to camp to ask for a place in ShadowClan, bringing an offering of prey. Rowanstar and Crowfrost are swift to decline their request, angering the apprentices and young warriors. When the deputy defends the decision, stating that they couldn't accept prey from cats that attacked WindClan, Sleekpaw questions why they should feel any loyalty to the other Clans, who had never done anything to help them. When Needlepaw cries that they shouldn't care what StarClan thinks and live as they want, she receives a chorus of agreement from Sleekpaw, Beepaw, and Juniperpaw. Needlepaw declares that she is sick of living in a Clan that only cares about peace, and that if Rowanstar won't let the rogues join ShadowClan, she is going to live with them instead. Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw call out in agreement, saying that they are going too. The three apprentices leave for Darktail's camp, bringing Violetkit with them. They are later joined by several other young ShadowClan cats: Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Beepaw. :As a rogue in Darktail's group, Sleekpaw gives herself a warrior name, Sleekwhisker. Four moons after leaving ShadowClan, she goes out hunting with Rain, each of them catching a mouse. When the two meet up with Needletail and Violetpaw, Sleekwhisker criticizes the silver-furred cat for flirting with Rain and for training Violetpaw, saying that the black-and-white she-cat should learn how to hunt and fight through experience, like a rogue. Violetpaw notes that Sleekwhisker and Rain do not seem to think hunting is very important, and that she and Needletail had caught the two dozing in the newleaf sunshine on multiple occasions. The yellow she-cat seems in a hurry to get back to Darktail's camp, and Violetpaw guesses this is because she wants to hide her meager catch at the bottom of the pile so that the rogue leader doesn't see and complain. :Sleekwhisker continues to live with Darktail's group, but when her former Clan is taken over by the rogues, she returns to being a ShadowClan cat. Shattered Sky :Sleekwhisker is seen on a patrol as the Clans attempt to drive out Darktail and his Kin. When she sees the approaching patrol of Clan cats, she has a disbelieving look on her face, but then calls the alarm, telling every cat to get back to camp as there is an attack. During the fight, Twigpaw can see Sleekwhisker being attacked by Cherryfall, her attempts to defend herself growing feebler with every moment. :After the battle, Darktail brought in some kittypets, and Sleekwhisker is put in charge of training Loki, a black kittypet. After Darktail succeeds in persuading the kittypets to stay, Raven and Sleekwhisker come over and escort each of them back to their dens for the night. Later, when Dawnpelt wakes up Violetpaw to tell her she's leaving with Strikestone and Juniperclaw, she mentions that Sleekwhisker would never want to leave, and she didn't even tell her. :Sleekwhisker is one of the rogues to bring the RiverClan prisoners, who are now held captive, from the battle with RiverClan in which the Kin won, along with Raven. After Darktail starves the prisoners and forces them to say the oath, she and Raven herd them back into the thicket. When Scorchfur later argues with Darktail, and is assigned the worst job as a result, Sleekwhisker sighs in an exaggerated tone, asking when all the ShadowClan cats will leave, as they aren't worthy of Darktail's leadership. The rogue leader looks at her with a baleful gaze, growling that she was once a ShadowClan cat, and she boldly states she hasn't thought of herself as ShadowClan in a long time. She says that she's Kin now, through and through, as she was one of the first cats to join him. She adds that the other warriors had stayed in ShadowClan until Darktail had captured the territory, calling them mange-pelts. She finishes by saying the sooner they leave, the better. Sleekwhisker then leans closer to Darktail, her pelt brushing him, but edges away nervously as he fixes her with a sharp gaze and rebukes her. :When Violetpaw tries to put poppy seeds into Darktail's prey, Sleekwhisker spots her messing with the food. Violetpaw, trying to offer Darktail prey, sees that Sleekwhisker has been standing behind her. The apprentice worries that the yellow she-cat might have seen what she was doing, and thinks that if Sleekwhisker saw her, she'd tell Darktail of Violetpaw's wrongdoing because she can't stand how Darktail likes the black-and-white she-cat better than her. :Later that night, when Violetpaw goes to see if her plan worked, Sleekwhisker rises up from the shadows of some ferns next to Darktail's den. The yellow she-cat appears fully awake, her green eyes glinting. The black-and-white she-cat attempts to make an excuse, but Sleekwhisker slides out her claws, and purrs, before shoving Violetpaw into the den. Darktail heads for the prisoners' den, and Sleekwhisker pads behind the white tom. She helps him seize Needletail and pin her down after she tries to fight back, before hauling the silver she-cat to her paws and dragging her down towards the lake. When Darktail pushes Needletail's head under the water, Sleekwhisker bounds forward, throwing up splashes that hit Violetpaw's face, and lands on Needletail's back, pressing her deeper under the water. She steps away from the half-drowned cat at Darktail's command when Violetpaw admits she tried to put him asleep. The white tom questions her motives, then springs onto Needletail again, Sleekwhisker right at his side. Violetpaw pleads for them to spare Needletail, and Darktail motions to Sleekwhisker to step back. However, Needletail doesn't cooperate with the rogue leader, leading her to attack Roach and Raven instead of Violetpaw. Sleekwhisker and Darktail splash out from the lake and begin to fight Needletail as well, and the four rogues eventually kill her. :After she and Roach return from the lake where they killed Needletail, they discover that the prisoners have risen up against the rogues. The two throw themselves into the battle with shrieks of fury, and although some of the other rogues break away and flee, Sleekwhisker, Roach and Nettle keep fighting furiously, refusing to give up. :The Clans attack the rogues once more, hoping to drive them out for good, and when Darktail calls to retreat, Sleekwhisker can be seen fleeing with the rogue leader and some of the other Kin members. Darkest Night :Sleekwhisker is mentioned by Rowanstar to have fled with what was left of Darktail's rogues, along with Yarrowleaf and Spikefur. :Later, when Leafpool reveals that Tree is able to summon ShadowClan's fallen cats, they find out more about Sleekwhisker. Juniperclaw, Sleekwhisker's brother, asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and the other dead cats if Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf are among them. They say no, and if they are not among the dead cats present, then they are alive. River of Fire :During a border patrol consisting of Violetshine, Sandynose, and Tree, Sandynose detects the scent of cats inside their borders on the way to the old ShadowClan camp. Violetshine thinks that the scents smell familiar, and the feeling only nags at her more as they creep up to check it out. A she-cat with yellow fur appears with a mouse dangling from her jaws, running across the clearing and disappearing into the former nursery. Violetshine whispers that the cat is Sleekwhisker, who had helped to kill Needletail and been one of Darktail's most loyal followers. Sandynose mews that they wouldn't want her around in that case, and steps forward to deal with her. As Violetshine tells Tree to watch their backs, she is interrupted by a wail of alarm. The black-and-white she-cat sees Sandynose standing over Sleekwhisker and a pregnant Yarrowleaf, his claws out but reluctant to attack a cat so close to having kits. Sleekwhisker hisses defiance at him, crouching inbetween the SkyClan tom and her companion. :Yarrowleaf asks Violetshine where the ShadowClan cats are and what's happening, and Sandynose questions if they were ShadowClan cats. The SkyClan she-cat nods, explaining that the queen's name is Yarrowleaf. As she does so she feels uneasy, remembering that both the she-cats had been very close to Darktail during their time in the Kin, and asks herself what they really want. The worst of the tension ends when Tree asks if Sandynose would hurt a pregnant queen, and he admits that he wouldn't. He still growls they crossed the border without permission, and they shouldn't expect him to welcome them if they're the warriors who betrayed Rowanclaw. Violetshine puts in that they were both extremely loyal to the rogue leader when he was alive, and thinks about how Sleekwhisker had helped drown Needletail. Sleekwhisker explains that they've left Darktail because they realized it was a mistake, and came home looking for ShadowClan. She finishes by asking where ShadowClan has gone, to which Sandynose tells her that they live in a different camp and she isn't a part of their Clan anymore. Yarrowleaf begs them to let them rejoin ShadowClan, but Violetshine growls that she was okay with letting her Clanmates die, and accuses her of wanting to rejoin only because she's expecting kits. :Yarrowleaf cringes away and protests that she and Sleekwhisker were living with what remained of Darktail's group, but left after they saw how the rogues didn't care about each other. Sleekwhisker agrees, still tensed up, while saying the rogues don't even have the idea of being Kin anymore and fend only for themselves. As her companion goes on to talk about how Spikefur died, Sleekwhisker continues for her; she explains that she did her best to look after both of them, but in the end he died because it was too much for one cat to do. At the end of their story, the silence stretches on until the yellow tabby asks Violetshine what had actually happened to their former Clan, and why Sandynose was calling Rowanstar Rowanclaw. The SkyClan cat informs her of the events leading up to ShadowClan's dissolution, leaving both her and Yarrowleaf shocked. :Sandynose then tells them that since their Clan doesn't exist anymore they should think hard about if they would want to be SkyClan, if Leafstar lets them join. The two agree that they want to be part of a Clan again, with Sleekwhisker meowing that they aren't there to cause trouble. Her words seem so sincere that she almost convinces Violetshine; but she finds that she cannnot forget Sleekwhisker's actions when she was Kin. The rogue mews that any Clan is a Clan, so the SkyClan cats start to lead the rogue she-cats to their camp. When they enter the camp, Tawnypelt spots them from where she's sharing tongues with Rowanclaw, proceeding to immediately try to attack them; she stops when she sees that Yarrowleaf is expecting, while Juniperclaw touches noses with Strikestone and his sister. Leafstar enters the throng as Tawnypelt yowls at her to not let them in because they're traitors, but Rowanclaw attempts to calm his mate down as he meows that he's forgiven them for their past mistakes. :The SkyClan leader asks the rogues to give her a good reason for her to let them join the Clan, so Sleekwhisker attempts to assure her that they're ready to dedicate themselves to the Clan and they'll do whatever they must to prove they're loyal. The leader has doubts, and makes sure that they really did leave ShadowClan to join Darktail. When they both nod and Leafstar reminds them of the crimes Darktail committed against the Clans, making Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf look at each other in horror. Leafstar asks them if they knew how many cats died because of his cruelty, and when they answer no, she says that too many had, questioning why they'd join a cat like that. Yarrowleaf wails that she was young and stupid, while Sleekwhisker just says that she thought her leader was weak. The SkyClan leader decides that she won't take the cats in, telling the cats to leave. Macgyver gives Sleekwhisker a shove, making her hiss furiously as she's led away. :Afterwards, Tree asks her how she feels about it. Violetshine murmurs that she doesn't trust them because Sleekwhisker had helped Darktail drown Needletail, her only friend during her time in ShadowClan. After a moment, she inquires if he'd seen any ghost cats with the two, and he says that he saw a cat that must've been Spikefur. He goes on that he senses they'd tried to help him, and that they may be good cats after all. :A quarter moon later, Violetshine is trying to teach Tree hunting moves on Leafstar's orders. They catch sight of Juniperclaw creeping towards the old ShadowClan camp, so they follow him. As they look down the hollow into the camp they see Yarrowleaf by where the fresh-kill pile would be, and Sleekwhisker rises to her paws to greet her brother. They all hear Violetshine's cry of surprise as they go down the slope, causing Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker to give her a hostile glare. She hisses at Violetshine after she says the cats were supposed to leave, growling that Violetshine doesn't understand. Violetshine retorts that she knows what it's like to grow up in ShadowClan, but Sleekwhisker just sneers that she doesn't know how to be a real ShadowClan cat, since she'd run off to SkyClan. The black-and-white she-cat almost jumps on the rogue, but Tree blocks her way, before he asks them to give him a reason to not inform Leafstar. Yarrowleaf desperately explains she's changed and wanted her kits to be ShadowClan, with Sleekwhisker agreeing and apologizing to Violetshine. She asks if they'll help them. Tree comes up with an idea, so Violetshine reluctantly agrees to take them back to SkyClan's camp. :The cats present in the camp yowl in outrage when they see the yellow tabby come through the fern tunnel, but the ShadowClan cats argue with Leafstar about her sending them away against their wishes. The leader decides to go with Tree's idea of putting them on probation until Yarrowleaf's kits are born and weaned, in order to test their loyalties. Sleekwhisker promises she won't let her down, and Leafstar eventually agrees to let them in. Hawkwing comes up to the yellow tabby afterwards, meowing that she would stay with the apprentices since she isn't an official SkyClan warrior yet. Violetshine sees anger in her eyes for a moment before she agrees, and Whorlpaw offers to show her the way. :At the next Gathering, Leafstar announces her Clan is settling in, and they'd taken in Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, and is then interrupted by cries of welcome and protest. After it dies down, she explains that she'd put them on a trial period because Yarrowleaf is very close to kitting, and more cries of protest erupt. Bramblestar wonders if they're the approaching shadows in the medicine cats' vision, and after some debate, she reasserts that they will be staying until the kits are weaned. Alderheart spots Sleekwhisker listening intently in the crowd of SkyClan cats, thinking that Leafstar must trust her if she let her come, but also wonders if the SkyClan leader or Yarrowleaf should trust her at all. :Two days later, Twigpaw convinces Violetshine to try and talk to Tawnypelt about reforming ShadowClan with her as their leader. Leafstar very reluctantly agrees to let them do it, on the condition that she'd take no more cats in again if ShadowClan leaves. As Violetshine is about to find Puddleshine to talk abut it more, Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf approach, having overheard the cats' conversation, and the yellow tabby states that she'd love to see ShadowClan rise again. :A SkyClan hunting patrol later starts to returns once a fierce storm starts. Violetshine sees a golden pelt among the trees for a split second, causing her to wonder what she's doing out in such bad weather. She shrugs it off, thinking that it probably wasn't any of her business and she could tell Leafstar about it anyway. After Leafstar orders every cat to take cover, the ShadowClan cats hesitate, and Violetshine notices that Sleekwhisker isn't among them. :Some time after the fire on RiverClan's territory, Violetshine returns to SkyClan's camp. noting that it was almost deserted because it was her Clan's turn to help RiverClan. She notices Yarrowleaf sleeping, but doesn't see her kits; she soon discovers poppy seeds inside the mouse beside the ginger queen. She suddenly remembers when she'd tried to drug Darktail the same way, and how Sleekwhisker had caught and reported her. She comes to the conclusion that the yellow tabby must have drugged her companion, and how she'd seen her heading away during the storm. Shaking the queen awake, Violetshine asks where her kits are, causing Yarrowleaf to panic. Violetshine tries to get her to focus and questions if Sleekwhisker was there. Yarrowleaf says they were watching the kits play, and the black-and-white she-cat questions her further, asking if she'd also brought the mouse. The queen confirms this, before asking Violetshine if she thought Sleekwhisker had taken her kits, stating that she wouldn't do that because she is Yarrowleaf's friend. :Violetshine asks her if she's sure, asking her to remember how loyal Sleekwhisker was to Darktail and if it's possible she's working with the other Kin rogues to enact revenge. Yarrowleaf starts to wail that Sleekwhisker has her kits and asks what she intends to do with them. Rowanclaw and Macgyver come over to see what's making the queen so upset, so Violetshine explains to them that Sleekwhisker had stolen the kits. The cats all head out of camp where Violetshine picks up the scent trail, confirming that the kits were with Sleekwhisker. Rowanclaw supposes that she told some story to get them out of the camp, to which Yarrowleaf mews that the kits were eager to get into the forest and would think it was okay if Sleekwhisker was the one to suggest it. She wails that she hopes her supposed friend hasn't hurt her children, though Violetshine points out there isn't any fear-scent, so she hasn't yet. :The patrol soon picks up Tawnypelt's scent, making Yarrowleaf think that she's joined up with Sleekwhisker, hatred in her eyes. Rowanclaw denies this, saying that no matter what she thought about her former Clanmates, she'd never hurt the kits. He soon stops as he realises that Sleekwhisker has led the kits near the Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory, making a puzzled Macgyver ask if the yellow tabby was taking the kits to Twolegs. They soon encounter Jacques, a kittypet who is working with Sleekwhisker, and agrees to take them to where they're being held. At a rocky hollow, Violetshine spots Sleekwhisker standing with Nettle, a former Kin rogue. Rowanclaw demands to know what's going on and Tawnypelt explains that Sleekwhisker had offered to go hunting with her, but she disappeared and Jacques and Susan had jumped her. Rowanclaw comes to the conclusion that Sleekwhisker had then doubled back and stolen Flaxkit and Hopkit, but doesn't know what they want with Tawnypelt. :Sleekwhisker sneers that Tawnypelt is especially for him, triumph in her eyes. She growls that she had been miserable in ShadowClan, and many cats she cared for died under the reign of Darktail because Rowanclaw had been a weak leader. The ginger tom admits that all of it was true and he's paid for it, but Sleekwhisker hisses that it isn't enough. She informs him that she's going to have her revenge on Tawnypelt, making Rowanclaw spit that she isn't going to keep her. Sleekwhisker snorts that she isn't going to keep her, but kill her, and that he's going to watch her do it. Tawnypelt spits at her granddaughter that she'd like to see her try, but the yellow tabby assures her that she will, because if anyone moves, the kits will die. Nettle says that Rowanclaw can sacrifice himself for her, and the former leader communicates to Violetshine to get ready. He makes the image of a totally defeated cat and Violetshine sees both the contempt and anticipation in Sleekwhisker's eyes, before he explodes in an attack on Nettle. Sleekwhisker joins the fray by jumping on Rowanclaw from behind. :The battle turns in favor of the Clan cats, and Violetshine witnesses Sleekwhisker limping away with Raven up the hollow. She yowls at them to never come back because they wouldn't be welcome. At the end of the fight, and although Nettle lies dead, Rowanclaw has a fatal throat injury and dies of his injuries. Trivia Interesting facts *She has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through her great-grandfather, Tigerstar. *Sleekwhisker may not believe in StarClan. *Kate's least favorite cat is Sleekwhisker.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate's pretty sure she had a crush on Darktail, but can't clearly remember.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Brothers: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: Great uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-great uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-great aunt: :Mothwing: Great-grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-great uncle: :Lionheart: Great-great aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-great-great uncle: :Snowkit: Half-great-great aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: Great-great-great uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-great-great aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-great-great-great uncle: :Birchface: Half-great-great-great aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and citations ru:Гладкоускаde:Seidenbartfr:Sleekwhiskerfi:Sleekwhiskerpl:Gładki Wąs Category:Females Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Supporting characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Apprentices